


Various FE:A Drabbles

by adexia



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adexia/pseuds/adexia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I gathered my drabbles all together for the pleasure of YOU, the VIEWER!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gymnophoria (Maribelle/Say'ri)

**Author's Note:**

> The crackship that started it all. Sayribelle is love, Sayribelle is life.

It was the middle of dinner in the Shepherds’ mess tent, and Say’ri of Chon’sin felt a sudden, slow chill down her spine. She had not felt such a sensation since the days of peace when she caught boys peeping on her in the hot springs around Demon’s Ingle. As she slowly and carefully looked up from her meal, across at where most of the men sat, all of them were otherwise occupied.

Another, closer look revealed Maribelle sitting across the table and a few seats away, her hands perched delicately on a knife stuck in the wood and a sly little smile on her face, watching Say’ri. The dynast’s eyes narrowed somewhat. “Is there something I may help you with, milady?” she inquired rather sharply.

The troubadour’s smile widened. “No, I think not, dear,” she replied in her usual sweet and light tone, merely offering Say’ri a wink before returning her attention to her own meal.


	2. Basorexia (Virion/FMU Endellion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endellion belongs to scifiromancemachine on tumblr.

Virion and Endellion were meeting for their usual game of strategy against each other. They took every opportunity along the way to Plegia to practice together, and they were both growing quite fond of each other—though Endellion would always insist it was platonic.

On one particular evening during a game of strategy, while the tactician was muttering to herself on her turn, Virion found himself undeniably attracted to her lips. He always wanted to kiss the maiden of the lavender hair, but tonight, the desire was particularly strong. With a dreamy sigh, he rested his elbow on the table and his cheek in his hand, and began to formulate a plan of his own, for another night.


	3. Endellion and Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endellion gets drunk and Henry helps.

The first time Endellion decided to get drunk, she had just discovered that she held the power of the Fell Dragon within her. Luckily for her, the army had come to a stop near a rather large town near Virion’s home of Rosanne, and soldier and Shepherd alike were allowed to spend the night at leisure. The tactician politely asked a local about the location of the nearest tavern, and then went directly there.

She was only halfway into her first drink (which she had chosen for its name, “Demon’s Ingle Special”) when she was slumped over with her forehead touching the filthy bar counter, grumbling lamentations about her life to nobody in particular. “Gods, when did this get so terrible?” she slurred, louder than she meant.

“Beats me,” an obnoxiously cheery voice said from next to her. Endellion allowed her head to fall to the side in order to see who it was. There sat the white-haired Plegian sorcerer Henry, with his usual fox-grin. “You look like you could use some company!”

She stared up at him, then sighed, resigned. “Just don’t order anything. I don’t trust you with alcohol.”

“Smart move,” he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written before scifiromancemachine decided that Henry was her son but I still like it.


	4. Endellion and Henry 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endellion enters mom mode

It wasn’t often that Endellion was able to get the drop on Henry for any reason, but when she nudged open his bedroom door with a snack tray late one night, she found him fast asleep at his desk with his face pressed against an open tome. Her heart gushed with motherly urges, so she quietly set the tray down on the table and tiptoed over to his chair.

"Precious baby," she murmured to herself, carefully peeling his face off of the page. Some ink came off with the action; he must’ve been working on a new curse of some sort and fallen asleep in the middle of it. "Henry, baby, you fell asleep…"

Henry blinked (it was hard to tell but Endellion knew her son well enough). “What time is it?” he yawned, attempting to get his bearings.

Endellion smiled. “Almost midnight. You should get to bed, little sleepy-head! But wash up first, there’s ink on your cheek.”

Sleepily, he rubbed at the afflicted cheek, then grinned. “Nya ha, so there is. I guess I oughta fix this in the morning!” With another yawn, he turned to kiss Endellion on the cheek, then lumbered out of his chair and into his washroom. After Endellion tucked him in, he was dead asleep once again.


	5. Virion and Henry's Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virion enters Dad Mode

Virion was innocently minding his own business in the garden when suddenly a wild Henry leaped on his back. “Hey, Virion!” the sorcerer crowed, clutching his hands together around his shoulders. “C’mon and have a tea party with us!”

"A tea party, you say?" the duke inquired, automatically adjusting himself to better carry Henry piggy-back. "That sounds like a fabulous idea, Henry! Who else are we inviting?"

"A couple of my new friends," Henry answered, pointing towards the gazebo to direct Virion there. "Oh, and Minerva! I invite her to all my tea parties. She’s a riot!"

Ten minutes later, Virion was wearing a silk floral bonnet and serving Regna Ferox’s famous grizzly bear tea to a wyvern, a wolf, and a small flock of crows.


	6. Rose Petal Jam (Virion/FMU Endellion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endellion has a surprise for Virion!

"Virion, honeybee, would you close your eyes for me?"

Ever willing to comply with a request from his magnificent wife, Virion slid his eyes shut with a grin. “Why, dearest Endellion, is there a surprise in store for me~?” he inquired.

She tapped the tip of his curly nose in a playfully scolding manner. “If I tell you, it won’t be a surprise,” she said. “Now just sit here!” She guided him over to a nearby chair, then sat him down in it, before scurrying off and leaving Virion with his thoughts.

Endellion didn’t often have surprises planned in this manner, so his imagination was boundless. Could it be a fine diamond hairpiece? A rose made of purest crystal? Matching husband-wife scarves? Ah, the possibilities!

A rosy blush was blooming in his cheeks at the thought of all the romantic escapades this could lead to. When he heard Endellion’s footsteps returning, he sat upright, failing to not appear expectant. He caught a whiff of a sweet scent; could it be perfume?

"I hope you’ll like this," Endellion said, sounding at once nervous and excited. "I worked really hard on it, and, well, I like it, but sometimes you just need someone else to judge how something comes out first.”

Virion’s face grew serious, though the blush remained firmly in place and his eyes remained gracefully shut. “Grandest of grandmasters, your humble Virion could never dislike anything produced by your own two hands.”

"There’s not a humble bone in your body," she teased, and his smile slid back into place. "Now open your mouth!"

As soon as he complied, he was rewarded with a spoonful of the sweetest homemade rose-petal jam he had ever tasted.


	7. Boy am I glad... (Henry, Memes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My secret fanfic specialty is memery. Has a spoiler for the Walhart part of the game. Probably did not actually happen.

Moments after Endellion encased Walhart’s dead and melted corpse inside a block of solidified lava, Henry walked up to it and cackled. “Boy, am I glad he’s melted in there and we’re out here!” Endellion nodded, then Henry continued, “and that he’s the sherriff and that we’re getting rained on out here and that we’re in there and I just remembered that we’re out here—”

"Henry, stop."


	8. Obligatory coffee shop AU (Chrom/Gaius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom works at Starbucks.

Chrom didn’t exactly like coming into work early, but someone had been stealing all the desserts from the displays and somehow evading security. He was determined to catch them.

What he didn’t expect was to unlock the door at 3 AM and shine his flashlight on his new boyfriend, poised to stick a cake pop in his mouth.

"Uh," Gaius said. "Mornin’, Blue."

"Gaius, no."


	9. Ricken and Panne on a Treasure Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny baby man rides giant rabbit wife

"Er—Panne?" Ricken asked cautiously, as he picked his way through the underbrush. The taguel—the much-taller-than-himself taguel, he always had to remind himself—looked back only briefly before continuing on. "Are you sure there’s treasure out here? I mean, it’s just getting kinda hard to—"

He was cut off with an alarmed yelp as his robes became tangled in some roots he hadn’t seen and he pitched forward. Just before landing on his face, he was swiftly jerked back upwards by strong arms grabbing him around the waist.

"You are the one who insisted you follow me, Ricken," Panne said, hoisting the boy up so that they were looking each other in the eye. "If you wish to turn back to safety, I will bring you the treasure when I find it."

This, of course, wounded Ricken’s pride. “I can handle it!” he complained, then looked sheepish. “…I’m sorry Panne, you could’ve been there and back already if you didn’t have to wait for me.”

Her nose twitched in that funny way it did when she was holding back a smile. “Hold on tight.” She maneuvered so she was carrying Ricken piggyback, and then took off in a bouncy, loping stride through the woods.

Their return trip was cut in half on the way back, and they arrived back at the Shepherds’ camp with Ricken’s hat full of ripe and sweet strawberries.


	10. Masquerade (Morgan/Lucina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan and Lucina go to a ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virion!Morgan and a genderqueer Lucina who sometimes goes by Marth.

Morgan was, as usual, bursting with excitement, but this time it was because he was attending his very first masquerade ball—not just his usual, everyday excitement. Everything was going to be incredible, he was certain of it. Marth had even helped him pick out the perfect mask!

As he entered the grand Rosanne ballroom at the heel of his parents, he immediately started looking for one mask in particular. Marth had kept it secret which mask she would be wearing for the ball, but he was sure he knew which one it would be; the navy blue butterfly mask with gold accents was her favorite one, even if the original one had broken.

As he scanned the ball and saw no sign of the iconic mask, his smile began to fade (it was the closest he could get to a frown these days). With one hand he lifted up his own mask, a custom-made one that looked like a fire tome, and tried to get a better look. Where could she possibly be?

He was startled by a hand on his shoulder, and whirled around, coming face-to-face with an iridescent gold mask in the shape of a butterfly’s wings. He grinned as he noticed the Exalt’s Mark through the eyehole. “No fair, changing it up!” he said, laughing and hugging Marth tightly. “I thought I’d missed you.”

Marth smiled, returning the hug, then took Morgan’s hand. “I apologize for worrying you, dear,” she said. “Shall we go dance?”


	11. Olivia Gets Real (Olivia/Sumia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cornered by Risen! What ever shall Olivia and Sumia do??

Olivia and Sumia were in a tight spot. Sumia’s pegasus had been taken down by a risen archer, and her ever-valiant steed was terribly wounded. Olivia happened to be nearby at the time, and rushed over to help rider and mount to the shelter of a ruined fort. The best they could do was wait for a healer to come to their aid, and the two women made their defense in a corner with sword and spear at the ready.

"Gods, here comes a berserker," Sumia said, voice wavering. The oversized, axe-wielding risen was lumbering towards the fort; it didn’t see the two yet, but it was inevitable. "Olivia, we have to fight it off together, that thing will snap my spear in half!"

Olivia looked like she might faint. “A-against that?!” she wimpered, eyes wide with terror. She clutched the curve-bladed sword Endellion had picked out for her to her chest. It was the kind Lon’qu favored, and that made her even more terrified to use it, but their tactician insisted it was a great choice. “Ohh, Sumia, I don’t know if I can…” She tore her eyes away from the berserker to look at the pegasus knight pleadingly.

Sumia was terrified, and she could tell Olivia was too, but she was their only chance. “I’ll back you up, Olivia,” she said, keeping the fear out of her voice this time as she spoke. “We’ll get out of this, I promise!”

There was no more time to argue or cower; the berserker riden had spotted the women and had started to charge them with a roar. Whipping around and filled with a sudden determination to survive and see Gaius again, Olivia willed herself into a run and she met the berserker’s charge with a mighty swing of her sword and a surprised war cry.

The risen fell over in two pieces and began to dissolve.

Her heart pumping with adrenaline, Olivia turned back around and hurried back to Sumia, throwing herself into the pegasus knight’s arms and planting a kiss on her lips. Sumia, stunned and amazed, returned it without a second thought.

When a rescue party consisting of Lissa and Lon’qu arrived, the remains of three more risen littered the grounds of the fort, and there was a faint smear of Olivia’s lipstick on Sumia’s cheek.


	12. Smooch Time (Virion/FMU Endellion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virion wants kisses and he wants kisses now.

“My dearest Endellion,” Virion began. Attention captured, the Ylisse Army tactician looked up from her thick book of strategy at the casually smiling archer. “Do you intend to bury your perfectly elegant nose in that book all day and neglect the one who thinks most fondly of you?”

Endellion smiled, sliding her bookmark into place and standing, meeting her husband’s height almost exactly. “You know that I couldn’t neglect you, o archest of archers,” she said. “But this will have to hold you over until bedtime!” In one swift motion, she snaked her arms around his waist and back and tugged him close in the sweetest kiss she could muster.

The other members of the Shepherds were unsurprised to see Virion jump for joy as he exited Endellion’s tent several minutes later.


	13. Hair (Henry/Cordelia kinda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry tries a new look.

At first, everyone in the garrison thought Cordelia had shrunk. Upon closer inspection though, it seemed Henry had hexed his hair to be about as long as his torso and as red as blood to match his wife, and he was going about his daily business with it looking like that.

Severa was one of those who surprisingly didn’t notice at first. “Mother, have you seen my—” She paused as she realized that the person she was talking to was not, in fact, six feet tall. “Gawds, father, you’re so weird!” she said, stalking off and covering her mouth with her fist to keep from giggling. Henry beamed after her with a delighted giggle of his own.


	14. Storm (FMU Noella/Maribelle/Gangrel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wishful thinking after the tactician's disappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polygamy!

"Do you ever wish…”

It was a stormy night in Ylisse, wind and rain and thunder combining to make a cacophonous symphony. Maribelle looked to the speaker from her seat at the fire where she was editing a legal proposal; Gangrel was by the nearest window to the fire, staring uncharacteristically morosely at the foul weather.

“Do you ever wish the wind would just blow her back to us?” the former Mad King asked over the rattling windowpanes. “That we could throw open the doors and she would gust on in as if nothing had happened?”

Maribelle sniffed quietly, shifting her gaze to the storm outside as well. “We all wish that, don’t we? Even on calm days…”

Gangrel smirked, looking at his wife over his shoulder. “Maybe this is her way of saying hello.”


	15. Mad Outlaw Gangrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little preview of a space cowboy AU I came up with

“So,” Noella began, looking at the recently-captured man sitting before her. “It’s ‘Mad Outlaw’ Gangrel now, is it?”

Gangrel smirked up at his captor, draping one arm across the hard-light chain keeping him close to the wall by the neck. “‘Mad’ is what they call someone who spouts the truth, isn’t it?” he asked. “That’s just what the good public has decided to call me.” He leaned in as close as the chain allowed. “But now that the kindly sherriff has got me like a dog on a leash, she can call me whatever she wants.”

She sighed, rolling her real eye while the cybernetic one remained trained on Gangrel. “Don’t try to get me nostalgic, Gangrel,” she said. “I’m not giving you any special treatment just because of our… history.” She nearly cringed saying the word.

He barked out a laugh, leering up at her. “Isn’t this just like old times, though?” he crooned. “The big tough sherriff catches the dangerous outlaw on a deserted planet, and she has her way with him… I still remember my safeword, you know.”

“Fuck’s sakes, Gangrel.” She covered her face with her hands in order to hide the rising blush in her cheeks. “If I’d known our sex games would turn you into a criminal I would’ve played doctor instead.”

“Played _what?!_ ” came an indignant shriek from outside the cell, as Doctor Maribelle made her presence known.


	16. Invisibility Circuits (Kellam/Voxrel (FMU))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space Cowboy AU--Unnoticable Kellam gets noticed.

Kellam was certain his cybernetic implants were malfunctioning. Ordinarily, the settings allowed him to just wander around unnoticed while he did errands for the Shepherds at various spaceports–he wasn’t a fan of being interrupted while trying to decipher Chrom’s handwriting. But for some reason, someone was looking directly at him. Uneasily, Kellam looked back.

There was a woman with a shock of bright orange hair, sitting on a bench across from the kiosk he stood at. Upon noticing that she had been noticed, she broke into a sly grin, offering a wave of her fingers and a wink. Awkwardly, Kellam waved back, then turned back to his kiosk and hoped he wasn’t drawing too much attention to himself.

Well, he wasn’t drawing much attention, but it was still there. “What’s cookin’, good lookin’?” the woman asked, sidling up beside Kellam and casually leaning with one arm on the side of the kiosk,

Kellam was quite understandably startled. “Uh… Are you talking to me?” he asked, squinting at the woman.

She giggled. “Well, I don’t see anyone else with nipple armor in here, do you?” she asked, poking at the decorative accents on Kellam’s body armor. “Name’s Voxrel, hot sauce.”

He blushed hard enough that he was sure he would fry his circuits.


	17. Detective Grand's Confession (Noella (FMU)/Gangrel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detectives vs Mafia AU. Noella accidentally lets slip that Gangrel is hot stuff.

Detective Noella Grand and Detective Endellion Robin were watching Gangrel’s interrogation, facilitated by the highly effective Officer Sully and the slightly less effective Officer Stahl.

“That’s gonna leave a mark,” Endellion noted, wincing as Sully’s boot collided with the former mafia don’s ribs. “Swear I could hear her crack something from here.”

“Yeah,” Noella agreed vaguely, watching with rapt attention as Sully continued to beat the tar out of Gangrel. “God, look at his face, he’s got a nosebleed…” She leaned in more closely on her stepstool, nose almost pressing against the one-way mirror. “It’s kinda hot.”

Endellion took a sip of water, processed what Noella had said, and almost spat it back out. “I’m sorry–what?”

Noella paled and looked over at her partner. “Oh god, did I say that out loud?!” she sputtered. “I am so sorry, I’m just–He–” She gestured helplessly at Gangrel (Stahl was offering him a piece of dry toast).

The pieces slowly came together in Endellion’s head, and suddenly Noella’s vague lack of information on the Plegians made sense. “Did you and he…?”

Noella nodded stiffly.

“So is he Morgan’s…?”

Noella nodded again.

“What did you even see in him?”

Noella snorted, looking back through the mirror. “Don’t tell anyone, but he’s a huge slut for being dominated.”


	18. Cordelia's Job is Stressful (Cordelia/Henry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective vs Mafia AU--Cordelia passes out and Henry helps her out.

Cordelia’s job was often Stressful, with a capital S, but she didn’t let it show. Putting on a media face after flying a helicopter all day often left her tired and drained by quittin’ time, and when she had to do her usual jog home, it was a wonder she didn’t fall asleep on her doorstep.

Well, she usually didn’t. This is how she found herself staring up into the ever-grinning face of the assistant mortician, Henry. “Hey there!” he greeted her with his usual cheer. “Saw you take a tumble on my way home. You okay, Miss Cordelia?”

She sat up carefully, feeling a throbbing pain on her forehead, most likely what she’d landed on first. “I’m fine, Henry,” she assured him, quickly gathering up her spilled things. “Sorry you had to go out of your way to help me.”

“Nya ha, it’s no problem!” he answered with a little giggle, helping her cram her things back into her backpack. “Hey, you need me to walk you back home?” He stood up, hefting his big black parasol over his head to keep the sun out.

Cordelia shook her head, standing up carefully and immediately towering over Henry by a good two feet. “I’m fine, thanks, it’s just down the–” She took a step and almost immediately stumbled again. Henry steadied her around the waist. “M-maybe I do need an escort…”

Henry beamed. “I’d be glad to help you out!” he crowed, holding up his parasol as high as his little arm could reach, shading Cordelia with it as well. “Lead the way, Miss Cordelia!”

As they walked, Henry babbled about his day, the weird stuff he’d found in a corpse, exactly how hot it was and how he’d dressed for it. Cordelia found it all quite endearing, and it was nice to have someone who wasn’t praising or mocking her talents. When they reached Cordelia’s home some time later, she was feeling refreshed already. “This is me,” she said to Henry, stepping out from under his parasol. “Thank you for helping me out, Henry.”

The miniature mortician was beaming more than before. “Hey, no prob!” he said. “Just chill out and drink some water and take it easy tonight, ‘kay? Don’t wind up on my table tonight!” And with a delighted cackle, he waved and trotted off back to his car.

Cordelia smiled faintly and waved after him, then stepped into the blessedly cool air conditioning and out of the hot sun, and made a promise to herself to chill out.


	19. "What's it like?" (Noella (FMU) and Chrom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space Cowboy AU. Space Sherriff Noella asks Chrom a personal question.

“So…”

Chrom sighed deeply from his chair. Whenever Noella opened with that word, she was about to ask a difficult question. “What is it?”

She plunked herself down in the chair next to him, cybernetic eye trained on him piercingly. “You’re half Luminan, right?” she continued, referring to his energy-being heritage.

“That’s right, me and my sisters,” Chrom answered. “Why do you ask?”

Noella shrugged, looking deceptively innocent. “Well, I gotta admit, I’m curious about what it’s like–I haven’t come across many writings on Luminan culture or… I guess the closest word would be biology? And I’ve never even heard of a Luminan having kids with an organic.” She hastily continued upon seeing the Look on Chrom’s face, “I mean, if I’m overstepping my boundaries, I’ll stop talking.”

“No, it’s fine.” Chrom shook his head, running a hand over the glowing mark on his right shoulder. “It’s just hard to compare my experiences to someone more organic, because it’s all I know, and Emmeryn is… different.”

Noella looked to where the eldest Ylisse sibling’s containment crystals shone and chimed softly, then back to Chrom. “I guess it would be tough. Just being who you are, too–lots of people don’t really like hybrid folks. Or cyborgs either.” She telescoped her eye out and back in to demonstrate her point.

Chrom chuckled, smiling at her. “We’ll figure each other out as we go, I think,” he said. “I’ll learn about being partly made of machines, and you’ll learn about being partly made of energy.”

Noella grinned right back. “Sounds like a plan, my man!” she said, standing and clapping him on the shoulder. “Sorry for buggin’ you.” With a jaunty wave, she returned to her own station.


	20. Don't Take Dating Advice From Maribelle (Tiki/MMU Amrit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See title

Amrit knew it was a little sketchy asking for dating advice from his fellow soldiers, but he figured there wasn’t much to lose. Most of his comrades and friends had found love themselves–how bad could their advice be?

He was about to find out.

After dinner, the manakete tactician had snuck away from the mess hall, claiming he had books to read (people generally didn’t bother him when he used that excuse). He crept into Tiki’s tent, going over the plan in his head. He’d been working up the courage to ask her for quite some time, and tonight was the night.

Shortly after he was in position, the dragon of his dreams entered the tent, yawning and bleary-eyed. Tiki tended to retire early and sleep long, but perhaps tonight they could…

“Ahh… Amrit?” she asked, blinking at the tactician spread out like one of those Rosanne girls. “Is there… some reason you’re naked in my cot?”

“I-I’m seducing you!” he said, smile faltering as he realized it was a bad idea to take this particular bit of advice from Maribelle. “…Is it not working”

Tiki smiled and shook her head. “You know I’m fond of you, Amrit, but it’s not quite at this stage,” she said, amused.

Amrit flushed and quickly sat up to pull on his trousers and shirt. “I am so sorry,” he muttered, the tips of his ears turning crimson. “I’ll just–”

“I wouldn’t mind if you kept me company while I slept, though,” Tiki interrupted gently. “Another body next to me tends to bring better dreams.”

He halted in his mad scramble to escape, blinking up at her. “I think that would be nice,” he agreed, smiling more genuinely this time.

The following morning found the two manaketes nestled against each other on the cot, entwined as if they’d been cuddling like this for centuries.


	21. Night Terrors (Henry/Cordelia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia has night terrors but Henry is there for her

Cordelia often had night terrors–that was to be expected, given the deaths of her knight-sisters and commander. She’d long learned to keep herself from screaming and rousing the whole camp upon waking from such, but after she moved to Rosanne with Henry and her whole adoptive family, she let her guard down.

In the dead of night, Cordelia awoke with a shriek that could split even Virion’s fine hairs. She sat up in bed, flinging the covers back and looking around disorientedly. Henry was sitting up beside her in a heartbeat, smiling his usual smile. “Hey, nice one!” he said cheerfully, then upon seeing his wife’s genuine distress (and remembering that she wasn’t the type to scream just for fun), added, “You okay?”

Cordelia looked around once more, trying to get her bearings on the situation. She was safe at home, not fleeing for her life as her sisters were slaughtered. “I’m… fine, Henry,” she said, bringing her hands to her face. “It was just a bad dream.”

“C’mon, Cordy, even I can tell that wasn’t a scream for nothin’,” the sorcerer said, scooting closer to her. “Endellion told me a while back, you get bad dreams about, uh, stuff.” Henry chose to leave it vague upon seeing the look on her face. He wrapped his arms around her as tight as his noodly muscles would allow. She returned the gesture, trying to stop trembling.

“I’m with you, okay?” Henry said, smiling up at her. “Always. Ooh! I can whip up a curse to turn the bad dreams into funny ones, if you want–”

At that moment, the entire household slammed into their shared room, clearly ready to destroy whatever had upset Cordelia so. A brief explanation, a roll-eyes-”Gawds, mother”-very-sincere hug from Severa, and hot tea for everyone later, and Cordelia was back to sleep, snuggled up tight with Henry.


	22. Swooning Strategist (Virion/FMU Endellion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chill out, Endy

Endellion was known to overwork herself in the pursuit of strategic victory, and Virion had taken to walking just two steps behind her during the end of the second war against Plegia, or asking the same of her sturdiest companions should he be occupied. She’d been given plenty of advisory warnings to avoid another fainting spell, but the famed tactician was not one to follow such advice readily.

The third collapse that month occurred while Endellion was making her usual meandering way around the camp with her nose shoved in a book, muttering to herself and avoiding collisions only by the grace and attention of those in her path. Virion was walking along beside her, making small talk just to fill the air and attempt to take her mind off the sense of dread that filled the entire camp.

Endellion suddenly swooned mid-step, book tumbling from her arms as she plummeted towards the sandy earth. Libra was nearby enough to spot it, and he raced towards the pair, but Virion was the one to catch the strategist in his arms. “My goodness, is she all right?” Libra asked, helping Virion support her. “This is the third time in a month, isn’t it?” He looked over Endellion with concern.

Virion nodded gravely. “I think with some rest, she shall make a full recovery,” he responded. “Perhaps now she will listen to her loved ones a bit better… Third time’s the charm, as they say.” He chuckled, but his brow was creased with worry. “Now, if you would help me escort dear Endellion to her tent…?”

Libra did, and he fetched a jug of water for Virion as well once the tactician’s too-warm-for-Plegia coat had been neatly folded over a chair. Virion sat at his wife’s bedside, mopping her sweaty brow with a towel and patiently waiting for her revival.

It took only a few moments of lying down for Endellion to open her eye, looking around in confusion before landing on Virion. “Virion, what…?”

He put on his most charming smile. “You fainted, my dearest, straight into my arms,” he said, a hand elegantly at his breast. “You know, if you wanted your Virion’s attention, you did not have to go to such extremes.”

Endellion sighed low and long, laying one arm over her face. “Gods, Virion, I’m sorry for worrying you,” she said. “It’s just, there’s so much at stake…”

He helped her to sit and gave her a cup of water, waiting for her to finish before speaking again. “We all understand this, dear one,” he said, kissing her forehead. “But we cannot possibly hope to win if our strategest of strategists continually works herself to the bone and then some!”

She leaned against him, closing her eye and allowing herself to relax for the first time in weeks. “I’ll try to stop fainting. But no promises.”


	23. Olivia Gets Real 2: The Sequel (Olivia/Sumia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Olivia Gets Real

“Sooo…”

Sumia and Olivia were sitting together in the medical tent after a particularly nasty battle against a risen horde. The two women had been cornered together, with Sumia’s pegasus grounded, and things had gotten a bit out of hand in the heat of battle.

Olivia, still clutching the blade she’d used to fell four risen, looked over at the pegasus knight, startled. The sudden movement startled Sumia in turn, and she blushed and looked away. “So, um, do you want to talk about…” She brought a hand to the faint smear of lipstick on her cheek, brushing it gently.

Olivia flushed bright crimson and averted her gaze as well. “I-I don’t want to get in the way of, um…” she mumbled. “Anything, I guess.”

Sumia chanced a look at the dancer, Olivia glanced back at the same time, and the meeting of their eyes spurred Olivia on. “I th-think I’m in l-love with you and I’m just terrified I’ll have to compete with Chrom or that he won’t like it or–”

Sumia placed a finger on Olivia’s lips, smiling and blushing even more. “We can talk it out!” she said confidently. “Besides, Chrom and Gaius are already a thing too… I’m sure we can make it work!”

“Gods, I hope so,” Olivia said, dropping her sword to clutch Sumia’s hand in both of her own. “That would be really nice.”


	24. Could Be Worse (Gangrel/Maribelle/FMU Noella)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...but not really

When Noella first introduced her new paramour to Maribelle, she wasn’t sure what to expect out of the duke’s daughter. She requested Gangrel present himself with all the poise he could muster, and she swore he was deliberately slouching in his seat.

Maribelle crossed her arms and looked the former Mad King from the tip of his tarnished crown to the soles of his soiled boots.

“Could be worse,” Maribelle finally said.

“Really?” Noella asked, surprised.

“Not really, no,” Maribelle amended, and Gangrel cackled.


	25. Illicit Waterfall Sexcapades??? (Maribelle/Say'ri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What, you thought I'd actually write those? lol

During her visits to Chon’sin’s capital, Maribelle took it upon herself to explore the local gardens extensively. One could always tell plenty about a country by viewing its public gardens, in her opinion. Occasionally she would ask Say’ri to accompany her on these forays, but more often than not the virgin queen was busy with affairs of state. She would always report any particularly interesting findings when they were together again, though.

“I found a lovely waterfall today,” Maribelle said over tea one evening.

“Aye?” Say’ri asked, peering at her over her cup. “Pray tell me of it, Maribelle.”

Maribelle’s smile crept into her face, the one she reserved for when she was being sly and coy. “Oh, yes. It obscures a cave behind it, which is surprisingly quite dry. One could have a good bit of unseen fun there…”

Say’ri flushed red. “I-indeed, my lady, one certainly could…”


	26. Divine Punishment (Gangrel/FMU Noella)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gangrel finally gets comeuppance for all his japery. Post-ending.

Had the castle always been so damned drafty? King-Consort Gangrel supposed it had to be, given Plegia’s heat, but he found the breezes that blew through its halls to be particularly chilling these past few days. He hoped that the breezes weren’t his wife’s way of giving him the cold shoulder. Ever since Noella had moved in and dutifully ascended the throne, she seemed to pay less attention to him in favor of things like “rooting out corruption” and “remaking the entire governmental structure.” Bah. When he was the king, not just the consort, he never had to do such things.

He paused in his skulking, feeling a tickle in his nose. Another dreaded sneeze–it must be allergy season, his favorite time of year. Since Good Queen Maribelle had insisted on replanting all the gardens he’d been dreading it. And with the castle drafts spreading the dreadful pollen through the castle, well, no wonder he’d been sneezing so much. He let out a mighty “hat-CHOO!” and stealthily blew his nose on a corner of his cape.

As he meandered past the side-door to the parliament chambers (what was a parliament? Gangrel just didn’t know), Noella emerged, looking positively annoyed. She looked up, startled to find her husband there. “Taking an interest in politics?” she asked, grinning up at him.

“Not hardly,” he rasped. He cleared his throat then spoke again. “My dear Queen, I find myself without a thing to do in this blasted castle. I was merely seeking entertainment.”

Noella snorted. “Why don’t you spend time with Morgan? She’s always willing to entertain. But besides that, you look awful. Come here.” She beckoned to have him lean closer, as was usual given the difference in their statures.

Gangrel rolled his eyes and stepped closer, obediently lowering himself so Noella could get a better look at him. “Dearest, I always look awful,” he replied as Noella’s hand found his forehead. “I just happen to feel as bad as I look today!” She retracted his hand and he sneezed again.

“Gangrel, you’re burning up!” Noella scolded. “Go lie down, I’ll call a healer to see to you.”

The Mad King-Consort scoffed and straightened, though the room seemed not to want to comply with that. “It’s just those damn flowers!” he protested. “I’ll be fine.” He spun on one heel to leave and fell straight over. Noella rushed to catch him and was flattened beneath his weight.

Gangrel awoke some time later, warm for the first time in days–no doubt thanks to the blankets stacked atop him and the fire he heard in the hearth. Noella sat to the right of him on their triple-bed. “Was I poisoned?” he demanded weakly, trying to bare his teeth in a snarl. He managed a weak sneer that made Noella smile.

“You have the flu, idiot,” she said, patting him on the head. “And you fainted–right on top of me. Honestly, if I wasn’t paying attention to you, that was a pretty good way of letting me know.”

“The flu in summer…” he grumbled, burrowing deeped under the blankets. “Truly, the most just punishment for my sins.”


	27. Bachelorette Party (Lucina/Inigo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU!

“I’m not sure I’ll be comfortable,” Lucina confided to her sister as they walked up to the club.

Cynthia smiled mischievously. “C’mon, will you at least give it a shot?” she pleaded. “If you aren’t into it we’ll go right to Cold Stone instead.”

The promise of ice cream swayed her a bit, and Lucina relented. Once inside, the sisters and their entourage for the bachelorette party seated themselves at one of the round tables. Basilio the Bouncer swaggered onstage as the “knight in very little armor.” “I hear we’ve got a bachelorette party tonight!” his voice boomed into the microphone. There were cheers from Lucina’s table and an awkward smile from Lucina herself. With a nod, Basilio continued. “Well, here’s a very special performance from our own Iron Longsword! Take it!” He stepped back and presented the curtains.

Lucina’s fiance, Inigo, stepped out, a knight in even less armor. He flung off his pauldron seductively, saw Lucina, slipped on a sweaty dollar bill, and smashed his face into the pole.

They spent the rest of the bachelorette party in the hospital cafeteria.


	28. Maribelle's Revenge (Maribelle/FMU Noella/Gangrel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some blood and violence in this one.

Maribelle could be kind, generous, and charming. She could be sweet, devoted, and loving. But she could also be incredibly vengeful, and was known to hold grudges for years.

Gangrel was about to learn this the hard way.

It was a week after they had rescued the fallen king from pirates, and things had been tense. Certainly, Chrom was not overly happy to have Gangrel in the Shepherds, but he was forgiving enough to at least be cordial. Lissa was cold towards him, but at least was not blatantly mean about it, beyond a few pranks. Maribelle, on the other hand, was furious.

“This man--no, this beast, has caused you and everyone else such grief!” she complained to Noella as they relaxed in their tent together one evening. “He’s an absolute wretch.”

Noella nodded, gently massaging Maribelle’s scalp in an attempt to calm her fury. “He’s pretty much trash,” she agreed. “But if he’s willing to repent, we need all the help we can get in this war.”

Maribelle huffed, crossing her arms and leaning into her wife’s touches. “I won’t be satisfied until he cowers at my feet like the worm he is,” she snapped.

Noella raised her eyebrows. “Do you want to… beat him up?” she asked. “Because I can arrange that, no problem.”

Maribelle paused to consider this. “Darling, it would make my year.”

–

It took some convincing, but Noella managed to talk Chrom into letting Maribelle beat up Gangrel free of consequences, one time only. Upon overhearing the plan, Brady volunteered to do the healing afterwards; he seemed a little overly excited to watch his ma beat someone up.

Gangrel was the last person they told, when they cornered him in the rear of the camp.

“I’m sorry, I must have wax in my ears,” the former Mad King said, pointedly digging in one with his pinky. “You want to do what to me?”

“Maribelle wants to beat you up,” Noella repeated. “Under controlled circumstances, of course. Brady will heal you afterwards and Maribelle will try not to break any bones.”

Maribelle sniffed. “I make no promises.”

Gangrel cackled. “And what do I get out of this arrangement, Mari Contrary?” he demanded.

She stared him down. “You get nothing, wretched beast. I am going to do this whether you like it or not!” Parasol gripped tightly, she strode forward and hit him on the side of his head with such sudden ferocity that Gangrel was immediately knocked off balance. He scrambled to get back to his feet, snarling something insulting about Maribelle’s mental state, but she was having none of it. With a war-cry, she kicked him square in the teeth to shut him up.

“Get ‘im, Ma!” Brady crowed, waving his healing staff in the air joyously. “Show that rat-bastard what yer made of!”

Gangrel was practically defenseless against the rampaging noblewoman as she beat him like a common risen. Noella wasn’t sure what exactly Maribelle’s parasol was made of, but she was supremely impressed with its durability in this situation. Each blow produced another cry of pain or a slur against her mental state, family history, or comparison to various animals. Blood and what seemed to be teeth flew out and landed on the ground. Soon, the former monarch was huddled on the ground, still slinging curses in between strikes from the parasol.

When the parasol finally snapped after coming down on Gangrel’s side once more, it seemed Maribelle was finished. She stood there, panting, curls out of place and sweat dripping off her face. “There will be more of that,” she gasped out, curtly holding the parasol in her hands, “if you misbehave.” She rounded on Noella, beckoned to her, and strode off back to camp. Noella had a lingering gaze at the bruised and bloody Gangrel, then followed her wife.

Gangrel groaned and made a mental note to not cross Maribelle again as Brady set to work healing him (regrowing the lost teeth was especially painful). It was a wonder that they ever managed to stay in the same room together after that, let alone get married once the war ended.


	29. "That's my pizza." (Maribelle/Gangrel/FMU Noella)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU

Noella, Gangrel, and Maribelle had ordered pizza earlier that night (three of them; they could never agree on toppings). Around 3 AM, Maribelle awoke with an urgent need to have a snack. She wriggled out of her and Noella’s bed and tiptoed to the kitchen.

There, she saw Gangrel, illuminated by the sole kitchen nightlight and poised to stick a piece of her pepper-and-ham pizza in her mouth. “Excuse me!” she snapped, hair fluttering with her fury. Gangrel paused, mouth wide, the triangular slice just about to touch his tongue. He looked over to her. “That is my pizza, you brute. Put it down.”

Gangrel did not. Maribelle responded by flinging the rest of his sausage-onion-bacon pizza out into the rain. Noella, awoken by the shrieking match, rolled her eyes and went back to sleep.


	30. Eat Your Vegetables (Severa and FMU Endellion)

“Severa, eat your vegetables, they’re good for you,” Endellion commented idly in the mess. The young swordswoman had been about to get up from her bench with the grilled carrots left untouched.

Severa rolled her eyes in the way only she could and ignored Endellion’s request. “Don’t tell me what to do, gawds,” she complained. “You’re not my mother!”

“Severa, listen to your grandmother and eat your vegetables,” Cordelia said from across the table, grinning up at her daughter. Severa huffed and sat back down, grudgingly finishing off the rest of her meal.


	31. Summer Sickness (Gangrel/FRobin (Noella))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gangrel's down with the sickness (oo wa ah ah ah)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone found this on tumblr and liked it. I'd totally forgotten I'd written it at all! Enjoy!

Had the castle always been so damned drafty? King-Consort Gangrel supposed it had to be, given Plegia’s heat, but he found the breezes that blew through its halls to be particularly chilling these past few days. He hoped that the breezes weren’t his wife’s way of giving him the cold shoulder. Ever since Noella had moved in and dutifully ascended the throne, she seemed to pay less attention to him in favor of things like “rooting out corruption” and “remaking the entire governmental structure.” Bah. When he was the king, not just the consort, he never had to do such things.

He paused in his skulking, feeling a tickle in his nose. Another dreaded sneeze--it must be allergy season, his favorite time of year. Since Good Queen Maribelle had insisted on replanting all the gardens he’d been dreading it. And with the castle drafts spreading the dreadful pollen through the castle, well, no wonder he’d been sneezing so much. He let out a mighty “hat-CHOO!” and stealthily blew his nose on a corner of his cape.

As he meandered past the side-door to the parliament chambers (what was a parliament? Gangrel just didn’t know), Noella emerged, looking positively annoyed. She looked up, startled to find her husband there. “Taking an interest in politics?” she asked, grinning up at him.

“Not hardly,” he rasped. He cleared his throat then spoke again. “My dear Queen, I find myself without a thing to do in this blasted castle. I was merely seeking entertainment.”

Noella snorted. “Why don’t you spend time with Morgan? She’s always willing to entertain. But besides that, you look awful. Come here.” She beckoned to have him lean closer, as was usual given the difference in their statures.

Gangrel rolled his eyes and stepped closer, obediently lowering himself so Noella could get a better look at him. “Dearest, I always look awful,” he replied as Noella’s hand found his forehead. “I just happen to feel as bad as I look today!” She retracted his hand and he sneezed again.

“Gangrel, you’re burning up!” Noella scolded. “Go lie down, I’ll call a healer to see to you.”

The Mad King-Consort scoffed and straightened, though the room seemed not to want to comply with that. “It’s just those damn flowers!” he protested. “I’ll be fine.” He spun on one heel to leave and fell straight over. Noella rushed to catch him and was flattened beneath his weight.

\--

Gangrel awoke some time later, warm for the first time in days--no doubt thanks to the blankets stacked atop him and the fire he heard in the hearth. Noella sat to the right of him on their triple-bed. “Was I poisoned?” he demanded weakly, trying to bare his teeth in a snarl. He managed a weak sneer that made Noella smile.

“You have the flu, idiot,” she said, patting him on the head. “And you fainted–right on top of me. Honestly, if I wasn’t paying attention to you, that was a pretty good way of letting me know.”

“The flu in summer…” he grumbled, burrowing deeped under the blankets. “Truly, the most just punishment for my sins.”


End file.
